Rain Drops
by Writerdragon
Summary: Iris fiercely blushed, still glaring at him. Dent smiled sweetly at her. "It's okay to be scared," he said. "Everybody's scared of something."  Light Dent/Iris.


**Another Wishfulshipping (very light, but, yeah). HELL YEAH.**

**I fear that this may be to OOC.**

**OH THE HORROR.**

* * *

_Rain drops_

Thunder clashed. The clouds lit up. Rain rushed down. Iris shivered.

Iris sunk into her sleeping bag, her eyes large, the hairs on the back of her neck erect. She never liked thunderous nights like this. After hearing about a man that had been struck down by lightning and died on the spot, she had been horrified of nights like this ever since. She held her Kibago close, sinking back into her sleeping bag. It was lucky that the trio had found a cave. Satoshi and Pikachu were a few feet from her, snoring loudly. Dent was still and silent in his sleep. He sat next to the cave wall, his back turned to it. She did not understand how they could sleep through a stormy night.

Another clash.

Iris bit down on her lower lip, shivering slightly. She had to be silent. She did not want to wake up her Pokemon or her friends. The dark-skinned girl swallowed sharply.

Another loud bang.

Iris jolted, and let out a loud whimper. That was when Kibago awoke. The little dragon's eyes slowly opened, looking at his Trainer.

"Kiba," it said, looking at her with tired confusion.

Kibago glanced outside, looking at the clashing clouds and the loud plummeting rain. The little Pokemon knew that its Trainer was scared of thunderous nights.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Iris said, her voice apologetic. "Go back to sleep."

"Kiba," he said, moving closer to his Trainer, its nose nudging under her chin. "Kiba, kiba."

"Go back to sleep now," Iris said silently, rubbing at the back of the creature's head.

There was a bang. It was louder than the other ones before it. And this time, Iris squealed loudly. Dent shifted, his eyes fluttering open lazily. He turned onto his back, reaching up to rub at his emerald green eyes. "Iris?" he called, his eyes half-open.

Iris tensed up, glaring at the opposite wall, her lips pressed tightly together. "Crap," she muttered to herself. She looked over to where her friend was located, frowning. "Dent, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

Dent sat up, smacking his lips, his free hand scratching under his chin. "What's wrong, Iris?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

A clash of lightning and thunder, and Iris practically dove under the covers of her sleeping bag, her Kibago sitting on her pillow. The little dragon cocked his head to the side, probing at the shaking body underneath the thick, warm covers. Dent blinked, his mind still waking up. He glanced over outside, seeing the pouring rain patter against the foliage of the trees and on the ground. The green-haired boy smiled tiredly, pulling himself out of his sleeping back. He approached his friend's side, crouching down next to her.

"Are you scared of a little lightning?" Dent asked, turning his head to the side.

"No," her voice drawled from under the blankets. She pushed her head out, narrowing her chocolate eyes at him. "I'm not scared."

"Then why are you hiding under the covers?"

Iris fiercely blushed, still glaring at him. Dent smiled sweetly at her. "It's okay to be scared," he said. "Everybody's scared of something."

Iris pulled herself from the safety of her sleeping bag, her hands shyly in her lap. "Okay, I'm scared of lightning and thunder," she grumbled, looking away from Dent. "There, you happy?"

A banging sound from the heavens rattled Iris, who quickly darted under the covers. Dent sighed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. He stared kindly at the shivering body that was covered up by her blankets.

"How about this: I'll tell you one of my phobias, it's rather stupid, though," Dent said, eager to calm her frightened spirits.

Iris pulled herself out, looking at him. "O-okay," she said, pulling her Kibago close to her chest. "Okay, what is it?"

Dent inhaled through his nose, and closed his eyes. "Just . . . just promise you won't laugh," he said softly, shifting uncomfortably.

"I won't. I promise."

Dent exhaled deeply, his hands reaching up to grip his arms tightly. "I _hate_ small spaces," he said.

Iris blinked, her eyes wide as she cocked her head to the side. "Really?" she asked.

"Oh, yes," Dent stated.

"But, you're in a kitchen with your brothers," she noted. "Doesn't it get crowded in there?"

"Well, it's just my brothers, the two chefs, and I," he stated, moving down to sit on his bottom. "No one else. So, it's not completely crowded. And plus, the kitchen is rather spacious."

Iris nodded. Another crash, and she jumped, moving towards Dent, pressing herself to him unconsciously. Her eyes were closed tightly, but soon they popped open, and she glanced up at him. He was staring at her wide-eyed, a small blush over his cheeks, and his lips pressed together. She blushed deeply, and she was froze-solid. Kibago was still, its eyes glancing between them as he was pressed together by both of their warm bodies. Dent chuckled, his blush still visible, but he wanted to let off some of the mounting tension. She quickly joined him.

The crashes soon started to subside, and all that was left in the wake was the pitter-patter of the gentle rain. Iris and Dent calmed, and both glanced out of the cave they were in.

"The thunder stopped," Iris noted, finally pulling away from Dent's warm body.

"Yes," he voiced.

Iris looked to him, and smiled kindly at him. "Thanks, Dent," she said, moving down into her plush sleeping bag. "G'night, Dent."

He beamed like the sun at her, and nodded. "Yes, sleep well, Iris," Dent said, reaching across, pulling her blanket over her cold body.

She turned as red as a rose.

"And goodnight, Kibago."

"Kiba," the little dragon said, nuzzling against his young Trainer.

She watched as Dent crawled back into his sleeping bag (his back turned to her, because he was too embarrassed of his dangerous blushing). Iris smirked, holding onto her Kibago.

"What a gentleman," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

The drip-drops of the rain tapped against the rocks and the foliage of the outside world. The sound of rushing water could also be heard as those little rivers moved down to the much larger stream a few miles away. There would be no thunder for that night.


End file.
